saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Corbenik (Blade Master)
GU-044-2 5 CLEARANCE REQUIRED TO ACCESS ENTRY 5 CLEARANCE APPROVED ENTRY... Background Corbenik is an intentional tear in the code of Sword Art Online. It is a purposefully made line of code manufactured specifically to destroy Skeith. It is, in essence, its opposite equal. What data that could be obtained from Skeith was used to create Corbenik, which is essentially the exact same kind of data. Skeith could not be contained by normal means, as any attempts to quarantine or suppress it by normal methods ultimately failed. Therefore, the developers of the game decided to create another one. Corbenik's coding mirrors Skeith's almost exactly, with the exception of its protocol instructing it to activate in the presence of its own data, that is to say, Skeith's data, and to assimilate and then delete that data, thereby destroying both Skeith and itself. Properties As it is derived directly from Skeith, Corbenik possesses the same kinds of attributes. However, it is a contained version that won't activate unless it's in the presence of Skeith, and won't work against any kind of code that isn't its own, that is to say, Skeith. However, once it detects Skeith, similar effects can be observed within Corbenik. The coding has an opposite effect on the psyche of the player using it. Where Skeith exacerbates the dark and negative aspects of a player's personality, Corbenik suppresses them, allowing Corbenik to meet the power of Skeith equally to cancel each other out. In other words, Corbenik normally won't activate unless it's in the presence of Skeith, it cannot harm any kind of code other than itself, and it has the opposite effect on a player that Skeith does. As Corbenik and Skeith cancel each other out perfectly, without a proper vector, the two codes cannot defeat one another. Only by the use of certain players as catalysts can one defeat the other, dependent on the abilities of the player in question. Although it is inactive most of the time, it will passively give benefits to the player wielding it, including enhanced physical and mental fortitude, a powerful regeneration factor. This was programmed into the code to ensure the best possible chances of Corbenik successfully defeating Skeith through the use of a player of the game. Data Drain A unique ability that is exclusive to Corbenik is Data Drain, which was used by Yamato Ovan. Data Drain allows Corbenik to revert player, NPC or item level back to to 1, rendering them harmless but otherwise leaving them unharmed. Data Drain does not actually attack code like Skeith does, instead altering it to the effect of reversing levels. This hads served Yamato well in his travels and trials, as he is pacifist by nature, and Data Drain allows him to neutralize targets without the need to end their lives. Users 'Yamato Ovan - '''The first player to successfully bring about the full power of Corbenik. Yamato defeated Skeith Avatar, which had killed and assimilated its previous host, Majora. Yamato was able to counter Skeith Avatar and managed to best it in combat, destroying Skeith Avatar but being unable to destroy Skeith itself, as it had gone aground into the deep coding of Sword Art Online. Yamato would choose to retain Corbenik in the event that Skeith showed itself again. Yamato made extensive use of Data Drain with Corbenik. 'Ishi Haseo - '''Corbenik's second user, who also brought about the full power of Corbenik. However, unlike Yamato, Ishi is compatible with both Corbenik and Skeith, resulting in the two coming to a balance within him. It is through this that Ishi is able to activate both Skeith and Corbenik together at will, with Skeith's influence being suppressed by Corbenik, and Corbenik able to be activated as it is within the presence of Skeith. He would use this power to confront and defeat Hao, who himself had gained some of Skeith's power for himself. The game would end with Ishi having contained both Corbenik and Skeith within himself, as such, they were able to be deleted along with the rest of the game at the conclusion of the SAO Incident. Category:Ishimura Elite